


Surprise Valentine

by withinmelove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Stiles has fully prepared himself for spending Valentine's Day alone. Peter rectifies that idea.





	Surprise Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for eccentric-consultingdetective! I hope this fluffy piece was what you were looking forward to. I didn't want to take too long to write for you what with the spring term of school rapidly approaching. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, happy New year's and happy (very early) Valentine's day! I hope the holidays treated you well.

Stiles knows it’s pathetic to be homesick on Valentine’s Day. The feeling isn’t helped by all the other couples making grand romantic gestures to each other all over campus. Of course it would be lovely to have Peter here at his college to celebrate, but he’s a big boy. They both knew what they were getting into when he and Peter decided to do a long-distance relationship. (They’re only three hours apart, but it’s enough to make a difference). Let the record show he never thought he’d miss werewolves appearing in his room via the window, but he does. 

It’s his freshman year of college in an apartment with three other freshmen. Dad had tried to persuade him at first to go to Beacon Hills community college, but he’d needed to leave. The trouble with being so involved with the supernatural was the stress that had started to take a toll on him. Rarely a week went by when there wasn’t some trouble, big or small, rolling through town. At home and here for fear of surprise attacks, Stiles has taken to lining his room (particularly his window sill) with mountain ash for the werewolves and salt for the fey. Anything besides that and he’s on his own. 

By this point in the afternoon, Stiles is getting truly settled in self pity. Wednesdays are slow days for him in terms of classes and work at the university library. 4pm finds him putting the checked-in books back on the shelves. Stiles misses Peter. He wants to celebrate their first Valentine’s together, but that’s not likely to happen. A sigh escapes him as he continues to put away the books. Tonight will be a good one for drowning his sorrows with ice cream and Sense8. He needs the comfort of Neets and Nomi’s amazing relationship. 

What he’s not ready for is to be greeted by Peter lounging in the apartment living room reading a book on his tablet. For a moment, all he does is stare dumbly at his boyfriend already being so comfortable here. He’s even found Stiles’ secret stash of chewy cookies from his room. 

“Wha - when did you get here?” Stiles asks, toeing off his shoes in a hurry and shrugging his backpack onto the kitchen table. It’s become the apartment’s catch-all since no one uses the table to eat at; that’s what the couches are for. 

Peter, who has been watching him, grins and stands up.

“Only an hour, now come here and kiss me, I’ve been waiting long enough.” Stiles laughs before he barrels over, bear-hugging him. They kiss, Peter scratching gently at his scalp just the way he loves. When they can bring themselves to break apart, Peter continues with what he was saying. 

“I knew you’d still be at work so I let myself inside to wait. I brought food to make our dinner.” Stiles raises his eyebrows at that, following his boyfriend into the kitchen. On the counter sit two grocery bags. When he rifles through them it’s to find two sirloin steaks, two large baking potatoes, and a box of expensive chocolates. Wow, Peter didn’t stint on anything, it seems, on top of the gasoline and time he spent coming here. 

“Damn, you didn’t go cheap,” Stiles notes, occupying himself with taking the food out, flattery and embarrassment coursing through him at Peter spending so lavishly on him. After all, they’ve been together for four months, ever since Stiles turned eighteen. Warmth flares over him when Peter presses up against him from behind, Peter’s hands finding his hips. God, he loves the solid heat of him. 

“Of course, Stiles. You’re worth every penny,” Peter purrs, at which Stiles laughs, pressing back into him. Why feel bad when clearly Peter wants to come see him and bring food as well? “Now let’s get cooking. I can hear your stomach starting to grumble.” 

So they set to prepping and cooking the steaks (rare for Peter, medium rare for himself) and put the potatoes in the oven to bake. After everything’s finished, they settle on the couch, turning the TV to Futurama. The meal is delicious. The steaks are tender and warm, the potatoes soaked in butter and perfectly seasoned with salt. Stiles is sated by the time he’s finished the last of his food. 

Now that both of them are done eating, Stiles doesn’t feel bad about rearranging them so that they’re horizontal on the couch. Once settled, Peter starts to scratch his back, and honestly Stiles is going to melt into a giant puddle of happy goo here soon. 

“W-will you be spending the night?” he manages to ask around a big yawn, eyes sliding closed. Stiles can feel Peter nod before he kisses the top of his head. This is without a doubt the best evening of his life. 

“Wouldn’t be a proper Valentine’s Day if I left you high and dry now, would it?” Peter teases, his nails scratching the nape of Stiles’ neck. Well, if he’s going to say something like that there’s no way Stiles can let him leave now. 

“You bet. Besides, I’d just lock you in my room with mountain ash,” he replies, to which Peter laughs out loud. There’s no better sound in the world than the sound of his boyfriend’s happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to tattoo onto myself all the gratitude and thanks to my beta zilia. The brave and untiring person she is to slog through my lack of commas.   
> Please consider checking out her lovely Marvel and Star Trek works: http://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia


End file.
